One Last Thing
by ocdwithlhg
Summary: LL. Alternate ending to 5.14: Say Something. Her best friend talks with her on the porch and it's time for her to say one last thing. Chapter 2: Different ending. VERY FLUFFY!
1. One Last Thing

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine.

**A/N:** I'm in school right now, first period, and just whipped this up. I have 6 minutes to upload it, so here I am. It's short, sad, but sweet. I felt like this was supposed to be the episode where they say I love you, so here's my take.

**Summary: **LL. Alternate ending to 5.14: Say Something. Her best friend comes and talks with her on the porch. It's time for her to tell him one last thing.

* * *

As she lied in bed, she inwardly cursed herself for leaving that ridiculous message. She sounded like a fool. But she didn't really know _what_ to do. It wasn't like he was going to come over. After all, they had just broken up merely 24 hours ago.

Maybe sitting in bed and being a slum wasn't the best idea. She decided to go downstairs, get some fresh air, who knows maybe she'd even eat something remotely healthy. She remembered hearing the words carrots and apples coming out of Rory's mouth.

She walked down the stairs, hobbling because her legs grew so weak from staying in that bed. It was stuffy in the house and she hadn't really been outside since she 'ran her errand' yesterday. She didn't bother putting shows on, walked outside in the cold, barefoot and coatless.

He did it again. He came to her rescue and _he_ was sitting on her porch.

"Luke?" She asked quietly, her voice sounded cold and shaky.

He turned around and nodded, patting the seat next to him on the porch.

She sat down on the porch next to him, careful not to get to close though all she wanted to do was jump in his arms and hug him tighter than ever. But now was not the time for that.

She held herself, blocking herself from the cold air and turned to Luke, sniffing a little from the remaining tears draining down her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and though it came out sounding rude, she was just surprised. That's all.

He turned to her and widened his eyes a little. "I heard my best friend wasn't doing to well."

She bit her lip to stop her from crying. She'd feel like an idiot. She already looked like crap. But he didn't care. Truthfully, he thought she looked just as good now as she did at the wedding. So many indescribable faces of Lorelai Gilmore killed him; she's absolutely intoxicating. She had her ways of getting to him; quirky comments, playful touches, but her beauty struck him like nothing else.

She nodded, unsure of what to say next. So she figured the truth was the best way to go.

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes, sniffling a little more, even laughing pathetically at herself, "I'm not doing too well."

Luke looked straight ahead and folded his hands in his lap. "What happened?"

She smiled and took the same position he had, including looking straight ahead.

"This _wonderful_ guy broke up with me. And…" the tears started to flow, not drastically but to the point of embarrassment. "You see…I couldn't really explain myself before he decided he was out. So I couldn't tell him all the things I wanted too, and…even if…even if he still didn't want to be with me…after I told him the things I need to tell him, I would still feel _better._ Which sounds great right now, feeling better, but…I can't really say them because he's not willing to listen."

Luke bit his lip, playing with his fingers while still looking straight ahead listening to her talk.

"I'd feel better…and, like I actually accomplished something." She paused. "Like I really accomplished _something._" She said sighing loudly.

He cleared his throat, and sighed. "I'm sure he'd be willing to listen to you."

"Well, he wasn't last time I checked."

"You never let something like that stop you before. No matter what, you'd be sure to say what's on your mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That even if he isn't _ready_ to listen, he actually might."

"Oh."

She dropped her head, staring at her hands. She quickly lifted her head back up and stared at him though he wasn't looking at her.

"I wanted to tell him I love him."

Luke's heart almost dropped at the sound of that. So foreign and unknown to him. He couldn't dismiss _that._ Being her best friend, before anything else, he knew how important love is to Lorelai and how much she wanted to not only be loved, but to love somebody too.

This was something new. Something wonderful. Something he couldn't afford to mess up.

"I wanted to tell him that I'm falling more in love with him everyday. And if he knows anything about me, he knows that's…_amazing._ But, it's too late. And…he's out."

He turned his head and looked up at her, inhaling her beauty and pain all in one breath.

"He'd be crazy not to love you back."

Lorelai smiled, very slightly, and patted his leg with her hand.

"Yeah. _Crazy_."

_-End-_


	2. Annicks Story

**Disclaimer: **Not mine:)

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews on 'One Last Thing!' You guys are all so sweet and kind!

This story I'm uploading right now isn't a continuation of the previous story. It's a whole new thing, different altnerate ending for 5.14 but I didn't want to make a whole new story.

I wrote this story for Annick because she was very down about the episode and had no intentions of updating it caues personally, I think it's a little _too_ fluffy for me, but I know a lot of people like fluff, so this is for those that do.

Just, remember, fluffy! Beaten w/ a fluff stick and all. But it's happy oppose to sad which makes it worth the while.

Hope you like it! Leave a review if you'd like!

For you...;) You're the best.

* * *

As she closed the door behind her she threw her head in her hands and started sobbing quietly to herself. She leaned against the back of the door and slumped down, resting her head in her legs. She knew if she'd stay up, she'd probably fall right down so this was easier. Painfully and slowly, she cried to herself wishing she had the courage to go after him.

As Luke walked away from her house, he felt hurt, surprised and unsure of what to do next. The words '...you're out,' and 'ex-boyfriend' stung him, still. He didn't say he was breaking up with her. He never really did. Because if he let her go now, there was a possibility he wouldn't get her back for another 4 years.

'Four years.' He thought to himself. 'Four years was long enough.'

Quickly and surely, he turned around and headed back to her house, not sure of what he'd do or say to her, but he knew he had to make some kind of move...a positive move.

He reached her door and decided to knock instead of just walk in. Good move too, or else he would have pushed her across the floor because she was tiny enough and well-still on the floor.

When she heard the light knock, she wasn't sure what to do. Move over or stay. The eternal question. When she thought possibly, it may be him; she was up in a flash, still crying just not as hard.

She opened up the door and couldn't help but cry a little more. Overwhelmed with the way she had been feeling, she didn't have time to think why he came back. To yell, to fix the back door, to say he's sorry?

Watching her cry was possibly one of the saddest things he could watch. His goal in their relationship was to make her happy. To make her the happiest woman alive. And that seemed to work but right now, it was far from working.

A screwdriver, hammer, and axe couldn't fix how broken his pain made her.

Wordlessly, he pulled her into a tight hug where she laid her head in between his shoulder and neck, smelling him and trying to control herself from crying even more.

Rory was right. _She wasn't like this_. The kind of girl that sobs over a man. But that's because she never had the opportunity to be this sad. With Christopher, things ended on a bad note, yes, but the amount of pain was almost unknown compared to this. Max, she was sad about, and occasionally she'd hurt, wishing she didn't pass up what she thought to be her only opportunity at having "the package." But this-this was different. Luke was different. He made her a completely different woman.

For the first time in her life, she let her guard down. She wasn't afraid to love him like she was with every other man.

The reason she blocked herself from that route was simply because of the hurt that could come with it.

And this was the hurt she was experiencing.

But now, being in his arms, the feeling almost made her collapse. Her legs were weak as she rested her whole body against him. She nearly pushed him into the door she held him so tight. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, running his hands across her smooth skin underneath the bottom of her shirt. The feeling was simple amazing. In ecstasy, she stayed tight in his arms for what seemed like forever.

"Luke." She said quietly into his neck. "I'm sorry Luke. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." He soothed her back, reaching his hands up to her hair and smoothing the fluff out. One hand tightly on the small of her back, the other pressed against the back of her head. "It's okay."

"I'm...I'm not okay." She whispered into his ear when she finally got the courage to lift her head up.

"You'll be okay." He whispered back.

She leaned into his neck again and whispered quietly. "Promise?"

"I promise you."

He parted from her and looked at her face, red and worn out. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed the remainder of the tears from her cheek.

"Can we please talk?"

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the couch. As they both sat down, careful not to get too close, they looked ahead. Lorelai turned to him and cupped his face this time, praying, absolutely praying she wouldn't cry.

"I…am _so_ sorry."

"I-"

"No. I need to talk to you. I really do. I have so many things to say that if I don't get them out, I'm going to crack. And I know you said you need time, but I don't think I can take it any longer."

He smiled and waited for her to continue.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to dismiss my visit to Christopher. I should have told you. I should have told you the second I even thought about going there. But I didn't. I was just trying to shield you. I didn't want you to read too much into it. But, I can't explain how much I've learned that hiding it is so much worse. From now on, I want to tell you everything. I want to tell you when I spot a woman who I might recognize from somewhere, I want to tell you when Rory's friends brothers sisters best friends cat dies. I want to tell you when I'm leaving work. I want you to know these things. I want you to know how I feel. I want you to know when I'm mad, or crazy, or hyper, or sad, or, I want you to know when I'm in love with you. And, it seems like I haven't been open enough. There are plenty of things you don't know about me. Not because I'm hiding them from you, because they're not all things you probably want or even need to know, but the things I do want you to know, you don't. Like, do you know that I've been 100 positive that I'm in love with you ever since you forgave me about the boat incident? It could have been before that, that I realized how much you mean to me, but not 100 until then. That fight, I didn't know what to do. And it wasn't even 1/100th as bad at this fight."

"Lorelai-"

"I'm not done yet. What I'm trying to say is that I've kept things from you because I didn't want you to know or even think you care. I didn't put enough into this relationship. I'm...Luke; I'm starting to think that I'll never be able to return the feelings you've given to me over the past 4 months back to you. I feel like, like I'm not good enough for you. You are an amazing guy, you're probably, without a doubt the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me, Rory excluded. I never knew I was capable of being this happy with you. I always looked at you as my coffee dealer, a pal I could talk to, the sink-fixer...my best friend. Nothing more. And when I went out with you that first time, I didn't tell you that I'm more all in than you are. Because I didn't know at the time, I didn't, but if I knew I'd feel this strong about you, chances are I would have."

He sat there, eyes-wide, amazed at how much she had said. She still wasn't done though.

"My parents? Who cares what they think. I'm going to have to keep in mind that they have absolutely no say in my relationships. You are with me, no matter what anybody thinks. But that also means that you're going to have to agree that you don't care, no matter how much that sucks because, I don't care if they don't like you. And it's_ not _that they don't. Believe me on that, please. They _don't know _you. But, I can't guarantee that they would love you if they ever will get to know you. My parents aren't willing, they only notice people like them, but I…I swear, if I could do something to make them realize how great you are-I would do it in a heartbeat. It would be just like me realizing how great you are, and that was really the best feeling. Knowing that my best friend could be the love my life, it's almost intoxicating they way I feel about you. This all sounds like a speech from some dreamy Nick Nite show, but it's the truth." She took a huge breath, and looked at him. "You're turn to speak."

Instead of speaking, he grabbed her waist and shifted her closer to him, kissing her passionately on the lips, followed by short pecks on her lips.

"I'm speechless."

"Oh, that's no fun." She laughed a little.

"Lorelai, I over reacted. If there's one person I trust in this world most, it's you and I certainly didn't mean to hurt you. I know nothing happened with you and Christopher. That wasn't what I was worried about. I just, I wanted you to tell me at least that you're going to drink hard-liquor with your daughter's father. But I shouldn't have let it get to me as much as it did. It should have been a quick mention, and then it'd be over. But I was stubborn and took a different way with it. I appreciate that you want to tell me everything, but I don't want you to tell me everything, I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me everything. I'm sure there are times when you will tell me things, whether I wanna hear it or not, and that's okay. But don't feel like you have to tell me everything. You know when you should and when you can."

He rested his hand on her leg, running it up and down her thigh.

"I feel like if this is going to work, we will have to communicate more often. If there are things that are bugging you, or things that are bugging me, we've got to make sure we talk about it or else every fight will end up like this, and seriously, where's the good in that?" He smiled, mocking her slightly.

"I'm in just as much as you are. You have no idea how long I've waited for you. I don't want anybody to get in our way, Christopher, or your parents. And you know what, I'm better off without them not knowing me. I still won't satisfy them if I did. But I don't want that to affect us, because look how that turned out. The reason I came back tonight was because I thought if I don't do something now, it might take me 4 years. Lorelai, I don't want to wait 4 years for you. I don't want to wait...1 week for you. I just, I need you. There I've said it. I've never said that about anybody else. I'm a very independent guy. But, you do something to me, I'm not sure what. You make me want to be a better guy, and...I just, I need you. It's really that simple. And, it's not a surprise to me, that I need you. If there's one thing I've ever been sure of in this lifetime, it's that I've been in love with you for _eight _years."

Lorelai's eyes dropped, amazed at this side of him. Unable to take it all in, she slipped a few tears.

"You're the most amazing guy I've ever met." She said, kissing him softly, grabbing his hand and standing up with his support.

She grabbed his waist and pulled him into yet another hug. "Don't you dare do this to me again." She said giggling into his neck, kissing him over and over.

"I won't."

She looked at him and laughed. "Would I sound completely stupid if I told you I'm falling in love with you..." She kissed him on the cheek, "so hardly."

"It's not stupid at all."

She smiled. "Good." She leaned up and kissed him again. "Take me upstairs." She whispered against his lips.

Wordlessly he grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. She stood at the end of her bed, waiting for him to come towards her. He pulled her close to him, and looked down at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Make love to me, Lorelai." He whispered.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and held his face, kissing him slow and long it almost made him dizzy. Her lips tasted somewhat salty from the tears that stained her cheeks and lips. But now, she was all cried out and all she wanted to do was fulfill his best wishes.

She slowly slid his coat off, followed by the unbuttoning of his shirt and pushing it off. For once, he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it.

She pulled his waist into hers, admiring the way his skin felt against her stomach which wasn't even bare. She fumbled with the buttons on his pants, slowly taking his pants off, and pushing them to the side with the rest of his clothes and junk on her floor. She began undressing herself as he kissed her neck softly. She wanted to do this all, make him feel special for a change.

When clothes were to a very low minimum, she gently pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, though not once breaking away from his lips, ready to experience one of the most heart felt intimate feelings ever…

…with the man she was head over heels crazy for.

xxx

* * *

Review? Thank you guys!


End file.
